


Of Jacket Capes and Trash Talk

by madridistagoblue



Series: Seirin Week 2015 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 3rd year, Captain Furihata, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madridistagoblue/pseuds/madridistagoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the final game of their final year in high school; but before the Winter Cup Final begins, 3rd year captain Furihata Kouki has a message for the opposing captain, Akashi Seijuurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Jacket Capes and Trash Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of Seirin Week 2015 on tumblr. The prompt of the day was 1st Years/Future, so I chose to imagine 1st year Furihata Kouki's future at Seirin.
> 
> Also inspired by my friend Nikki and by [this](http://akashiseijuro4.tumblr.com/post/123549972447/breebreebreakdance-a-wont-go-easy-on-you>this</a>%20great%20comic%20by%20breedafool.) great comic by breedafool.

The captain led his team onto the court to the sound of deafening applause from the largest crowd of the tournament season. Today, regardless of the outcome, was the last chance to demonstrate how he and his teammates had grown over the past three years: the Winter Cup Final.

He looked ahead, eyes in a focused trance as they peered out from underneath long bangs, issuing a challenge to anyone who looked the captain's way. His arms were crossed in front of him, his uniform jacket slung over his shoulders, trailing behind him like a cape in the wind of his movement. As his teammates scattered behind him to prepare for their warm-up, he turned and scanned the other team's bench without saying a word. When his eyes finally met the person he was looking for, he walked towards them with deliberation, keeping a quick step and concentrating his gaze on his destination.

The player he approached stood behind the three point line on his team's half of the court, observing the movements of his teammates as they began their warm up. He too wore his jacket over his shoulders, the sleeves hanging down limply at his side.

"Seijuurou," the captain said firmly. The crisp way he spoke the syllables sounded almost like a threat.

 The red-haired player who had been watching his team turned around and met the captain with a menacing stare. Red eyes locked onto brown, and for a moment, neither player spoke.

"Kouki," Akashi Seijuurou finally said in a voice so steady it would pierce through a lesser man. Furihata Kouki remained stable.

Rakuzan's captain scanned over his Seirin counterpart, studying his composed posture, the focus in his eyes, his crossed arms, and, of course, the way he wore his jacket.

"Kouki, what is it you desire?" Akashi asked, finally, with a sigh.  

"Only to prepare you for our imminent victory and warn you that any resistance is futile," Furihata replied with a large grin, his eyes seeming to sparkle mischievously.

Akashi shook his head and crossed his own arms. "You're trying to imitate me."

"Then you should feel honored, Sei," Furihata responded, without missing a beat. "They say imitation is the highest form of flattery."

"And flattery is generally what one bestows on those of higher status, Kouki," Akashi replied with a smirk of his own, "thereby, making your threat rather empty."

"Don't get so cocky, Sei," Kouki warned teasingly, "you shouldn't underestimate us. Seirin has defeated Rakuzan before and we can do it again."

"Are you saying you think I'd go easy on you?" Akashi closed his eyes and laughed smugly. "I assure you that is not the case."

"Good," Furihata affirmed, "or you'll be single."

Akashi's eyes opened suddenly at the threat, but his expression remained playfully haughty. "I could never go easy against a team whose seniors consist of Kouki, Kuroko, and Kagami -- all of you known to surpass my expectations. Still, you have lost vital members of your team. As have we, of course. But miracles do not happen every year. Rakuzan may not be able to defeat a miracle, I admit, but its legacy of success speaks for itself."

"History doesn't win championships," Furihata replied firmly.

"And neither does…" Akashi looked Furihata up and down once more, before gesturing at him with an open hand, "…whatever this attempt at mind games is."

"Mind games?" Furihata tried to laugh smugly, though it came out somewhat high pitched, and sounded more like a giggle. "There are no mind games, Seijuurou. I came over here to inform you of your team's defeat, so you could prepare yourself appropriately. That is all."

Akashi's eyebrows rose for a moment, his grin widened, and for a second Furihata thought that the normally composed Rakuzan captain might start laughing. However, Akashi breathed in deeply, and once again returned to a more stoic expression. (Though, Furihata could have sworn Akashi's cheeks had slightly pinker hue than they had before.)  

"It's hard to believe that when we first met on this stage you trembled at the very sight of me," Akashi said with a genuinely reminiscent smile, "now here you are, captain, making such entertaining threats."

"The truth is not entertainment," was all Furihata replied.

"The truth?" Akashi shot Furihata a skeptical look.

"The truth," Furihata confirmed. "I am absolute."

Akashi scowled.

"Do not press your luck with me, Kouki," Akashi threatened with a serious and no longer grinning face. "Or I will not make you hot chocolate when you come home crying after the loss."

"Thanks, but there'll be no need anyway," Furihata smiled. "I'm already planning to make you tofu soup to comfort you."

"I'd rather eat seaweed," Akashi scoffed.

"That can be arranged," Furihata teased.

Akashi opened his mouth to reply, when he was suddenly interrupted by one of the other Rakuzan players. "Oi, Akashi!" the voice called. "Stop having your lover's spat and come warm up."

He was a tall and muscular boy, though his facial features were still very youthful, possessing a wide grin, a wild look in his eyes, and spiked brown hair. Furihata recognized him from the scouting videos as the first year center, Oshiro Hideaki.

With a deflated sigh, Akashi turned to the side, so he only partially faced Kouki, and held a hand up, motioning for Oshiro to pass him the ball. He examined Kouki out of the corner of his eye for a moment as Oshiro released the ball, and quickly turned his body to block Kouki from the ball's path. A split second later, as Akashi stood with the ball caught firmly in two hands, Kouki made a move towards the ball with one arm. Akashi grinned.

"You were going for the steal, weren't you?" he asked knowingly.

"Yeah, but you'd already figured that out," Furihata replied with a slight pout in his voice.

"Emperor Eye," Akashi said, somewhat more casually than usual. "I still have the advantage between us, Kouki."

"Yeah, but you aren't going up against just me," Furihata taunted. "I've got a whole team behind me."

"So do I," Akashi replied with a warm smile, before turning away from Furihata completely to face his teammates. "Oshiro!" he called.

The first year looked over at his captain and nodded, before Akashi tossed the ball into the air. Oshiro ran forward and slammed it in for the ally-oop.

 Akashi glanced back at Furihata with a challenging gleam in his red eyes.

"Game on."


End file.
